Saurian
Saurians are mostly found around water and have an appearance like bipedal lizards. They reach around ten feet in height and feed mostly on fish and animals. Saurians are moderately intelligent and possess a sort of social structure, tending to operate in groups called basks. Most basks of saurians will have one of their own stand guard, usually while camouflaged, so exercise great caution around areas likely to be home to saurians. They surpass humans in terms of brute strength and raw power, and they can use their hunting harpoons as weapons. They can also spit poison from their mouths and quickly slither close to take a bite out of their foes. A saurian’s body is covered with tough scales that cannot be penetrated by many attacks. These scales can also change color in response to the environment and thus saurians can disguise themselves to blend into their surroundings, all the better to ambush their prey. They call this ability “camouflaging.” If you damage a saurian’s tail, it appears to lose the will to fight and will usually flee from battle. No one knows exactly why this is, but scholars theorize that a lost tail might demonstrate to others—especially potential mates—poor fitness, thus damaging a saurian’s social standing. Attacks Tactics * Beginners might find it easier to take them down from a distance. *Ice damage tends to have a greater chance of inflicting the "Frozen Solid" effect as most are usually wet. They also take at least 2-3x as much damage from ice attacks. *Fire damage will often cause them to stop attacking, causing them instead to roll around on the ground and extinguish themselves, making fire skills an effective strategy *Aiming for the tail and removing it makes the Saurian lose the will to fight. It also stops them from cloaking and severely reduces their defense, making it easier to kill them. It also makes them drop their weapon, meaning they have less ways to attack you and can no longer block attacks from you. *Levin, can be useful for severing the tail, as it is more accurate than other spells, and ignores the need for line of sight. *A Dagger wielding class (Strider ect.) can combine Biting/Cutting Wind to swiftly get behind a Saurian and then use Scarlet/Hundred Kisses to quickly remove the tail. *Saurians found in the Watergod's Altar can sometimes be found cloaked on the walls high above waiting to jump and stab and unwary passersby. Listen for their tell-tale growling and be prepared to move, or put your Shield up to block it. Notes Possible drops: *Saurian Tail (when removed in battle, thus debilitating the enemy). Cut off tails can be picked up and be used to recover stamina . They are pretty heavy for an item *Saurian Scale *Fisheye Stone *Large Rank Fish *Rift Fragment *Greenwarish *Potent Greenwarish Trivia With their ability to turn invisible and penchant for spear like weapons, they bear a resemblance to the Troglodytes from the Capcom arcade title, Dungeons and Dragons: The Tower of Doom . Category:Enemies Category:Creatures